Hello?
by chivorababe
Summary: This is dedicated to all fav authors, and I don't know how it;s dedicated. hehe. If you love craziness, the above link is for you. Please don;t read chapter 3, it's the same as 2. (oops)
1. Misty's POV: Sad heart

Hello??  
A/N: Please R&R. Yes, this will be long, kay A*MON? And the other person who told me to make it longer?? THX. Now, this story is a bit weirder than the rest.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, Okay!!!! I do own the plot though.  
  
Yes, I know he's gone. But where? Does he love somebody else? Don't say yes. I am his Misty wish-to-be Ketchum. Pointless dream. I know. Sometimes people tell me I'm going crazy. Don't ask me where Brock is, either. I think he went with Ash. I roommate with Tracey and his girlfriend, some Joyce girl, a joy with crimped hair, and a school uniform. I don't care. I can forget about him. Who's he? You mean you haven't guessed? He's Ash. The world famous Pokemon Master.   
Some nights, like tonight, I stay awake dreaming about him. I cry into my pillow, and I don't care. Joyce is a great friend, even though she's a ditz. Togepi was a friend, until she went through what Joyce calls the "biting stage". She should be over that pretty soon. Well, it seems he's forgotten me.  
Wait. Joyce just came in with the mail. 2 things for me. A letter from Brock:  
Dear Misty,  
I know you haven't heard from me in awhile. I married a nice Jenny, who likes to be called Jenna. Gonna visit you and Tracey sometime soon.  
From, Brock  
And Ash:  
Misty,   
You probably hate me. I wouldn't blame you. I will try to find a way to see.  
Love, Ash  
Maybe there is hope. I don't wanna see him, though. The Cerulean Festival will be here next week. There are singers, booths, games, make-up. If he's here, I might not go. Please don't come!!! I'm willing him not to.  
  
  
  



	2. Ash's POV: Loneliness

Hello

Hello?

A/N: Hey, Ash fans! This is your chapter.

ASH'S POV

Does she hate me? She got mad. Of course it was my fault. Traveling was different. Pikachu misses Togepi.The worst part was when Brock left and went ga-ga over some Officer Jenny with curly brown hair and a tan. Tracey went with Misty, and I heard he met some girl somewhere.

A week ago, I sent her a letter. Never got a reply. Never get me to get somebody mad. It hurts to travel alone. I'm gonna go see her. The Cerulean Festival is next week. Will anything happen there? Even if I don't see her, it'll be fun.

Sorry this chapter was so short!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe. I couldn't think of much for him to say. Please don't stop reading, Angie. Next Chapter: Who is Diamond Ketchum? Can Misty live without "him"? Will it be Misty's POV? Why am I asking you questions I know the answer to? Will I stop? Is this story crazy?


	3. Ash's POV: Loneliness

Hello

Hello?

A/N: Hey, Ash fans! This is your chapter.

ASH'S POV

Does she hate me? She got mad. Of course it was my fault. Traveling was different. Pikachu misses Togepi.The worst part was when Brock left and went ga-ga over some Officer Jenny with curly brown hair and a tan. Tracey went with Misty, and I heard he met some girl somewhere.

A week ago, I sent her a letter. Never got a reply. Never get me to get somebody mad. It hurts to travel alone. I'm gonna go see her. The Cerulean Festival is next week. Will anything happen there? Even if I don't see her, it'll be fun.

Sorry this chapter was so short!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hehe. I couldn't think of much for him to say. Please don't stop reading, Angie. Next Chapter: Who is Diamond Ketchum? Can Misty live without "him"? Will it be Misty's POV? Why am I asking you questions I know the answer to? Will I stop? Is this story crazy?


	4. Chapter 3: The Cerulean Festival

Hello

Hello?

A/N: Hiya! I hope my new of doing POV works, and I hope this file saves. Pov's: Ash, Misty, Narrator

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I made up Pokehash, and Diamond Ketchum for my story only.

I guess he's coming whether I like it or not. I just hope things don't turn out bad. Joyce tries to comfort me, but it doesn't help at all. I guess I'm just no good at being comforted. Oh well. Nobody's perfect. I hate the fact that he the nerve to send me the letter. I never told anyone, but I love him. Wait, is that entirely true?

I hope she doesn't hate me just for coming. I'm sure she doesn't want me to come. Why would she? I just hope I don't ruin her fun at the Cerulean Festival. I leave in 3 days. Brock's gonna be there too. He hasn't seen Misty in a while either. He's leaving tomorrow. I hope I see him there. And _her. _I never told anyone, but I love her.

Misty and Joyce were up early cooking breakfast the day Brock was supposed to arrive. It was a pretty normal day, and meal. Eggs and bacon for the people, Pokehash for Togepi. In the afternoon, Brock arrived. Misty was really happy to see him. So was Tracey. Joyce went over to him, and saw something that made her jaw drop.

Joyce: Misty, that Jenna girl is my sister.

Misty: Weird. Hey, I thought of something else weird. Remember how Jesse and James moved in right across the hall? Well, they also quit Team Rocket.

Joyce: Well, I think they're good friends.

~:.' 3 days later '.:~

Joyce and Misty had just finished getting the picnic ready when Jesse and James arrived. 

Jesse: We're ready, let's go.

The boy's each grabbed a couple of lawn chairs, and the girls got the picnic stuff and the blanket. When they got there, they quickly set up chairs in front of the stage, and went out to set up their picnic, and look at the booths.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I must be crazy. I heard my big sister is singing here. Where could "she" be. Wait, is that _her?_ I can't tell. She turns to sit down with a group of people that look familiar, just as the announcer said "Next, Diamond Ketchum and her voice." Why was she scowling? I'm sure she didn't see me.

Is he here? He could be. Boy, this lunch is good. Wait, a concert is coming up. Did I just see him? Just then, I heard an announcer say "Next, diamond Ketchum and her voice." I got mad at those words. I don't know why. I'll try to remember.

A/N: Yeah!!!!!!! My longest chapter. This chapter is dedicated to you, Angie. For being so long. Next chapter: Why is Misty mad about Diamond Ketchum? Does she know something you don't know? Will she find an answer to her miserable life? What is not entirely true? All in the next chapter of "Hello." Wow, 2 pages. And you can try to answer these questions in a review.


	5. Chapter 4: Finding Those Gone

Hello

Hello?

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I just started writing my Heart Is With You, and unless you like messed-up romance better than legends, you should probably be reading that right now. Dang it!!! The colors didn't show up. Now back to regular POV, I guess. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, just Diamond, and I made up the very different Joyce and Jenna. I also made up the sing Diamond sings.

Misty's POV

I can't believe it. Is this some sort of a joke? Had he really married this girl?I get a sick feeling looking at her, and somewhere, I remember the true meaning of why I hate her so much.

~:.Flashback.:~

I was ready. I couldn't wait any longer. I had to tell. I walked up, the trees gently blowing in the wind. "Ash, I love you." He turned to face me. "M-misty, I don't know how to tell you this, but I c-can't love you. My mom, she needs to talk to me and Diamond and….". I didn't wait for him to finish. I left. Tracey, for some odd reason, came with me. Brock stayed with him.

~:.End Flashback.:~

So that's why I can't stand her.

Diamond: I have a song dedicated to my worlds favorite Pokemon Master.

She starts singing

I can't believe you made it. Looking back I realize

How far you've come. You really go to understand, what

I think of you. There is someone, who has got to hear, everything

That I sing today. I know you're out there, waiting for this sing to go

You're all he knows of, listen to me. You are the best, Master in the 

World.

She stops singing. Who was she talking about? Probably herself. 

Diamond: Now, the kimono girl contest. I pick someone, you come up and win.

She looks around

Diamond: You, the girl with the red hair and the Togepi. 

I stand up, shocked. I see Brock smile. Does everybody know something I don't?

Ash's POV

She looks like a firey wind as she walks up. I'm sure Brock didn't tell her the surprise Diamond and I planned for her.

Diamond: Now, will the Pokemon Master please come up!

As I get up, I see Misty look like she's about to run off stage. There, for the first time in my thoughts, I called her Misty. It feels better.

Misty: No, no, no, please no.

I keep going till I'm there. Diamond puts a beautiful mint green kimono on her. I shock her to death(no, not pikachu), by kissing her. "Misty, I'm sorry I misled you. Diamond is my sister. My mom had to give us a talk before we ever fall in love. I've always loved you."

Tears streaming down her face, she runs back to the crowd. Me and Diamond get ready to go to her house for the winning party. Pikachu scratches on the door, and……………

Cliffhanger!!! In the next and last chapter, found out whether or not this is AAMRN.


	6. Chapter 5: How My Love Came To Be

Hello

Hello?

A/N: This is the last chapter! Sad. Well, read and review, so I'll know when to write a similar story.

Disclaimer: I made up Diamond, Joyce, and Jenna. In future story's, Diamond will be Brock's girlfriend, and Jenna will be Koga's. Don't ask, just read my heart is with you.

Misty's POV

I hear a scratch on the door. I am wearing the kimono. I open the door. Ash and Diamond are there. I want to scream and slam the door, but I see Pikachu and smile. Ash speaks up. "We need to talk." I sit us down on the couch I share with Tracey and Jenna. Diamons looks around and sorta giggles when she see's my sister. I guess they're friends. " Hurry up Ash, I'll listen, but you don't know how bad you hurt me." He stammers, then finally says "Misty k-Waterflower, sorry, I l-l-l-love you." I'm so shocked I can't speak. "I couldn't expect you to feel the same way after what I did to you Misty, so I understand if this is no." I don't answer, I just grab his face and kiss him. It's like nothing I've ever done before. I look up at him and say "When's the wedding?"

Yeah!!!!!!!!!! I finished. I would really like to know if people think I should finish Sina's story or Water and Flowers forever. They're both almost done.


End file.
